Algo Contigo
by cgarciame
Summary: Yuuka Gouenji tiene un gran secreto , está enamorada de su mejor amigo. ¿Pasará algo entre ellos? ¡Léelo para saberlo!


¡Hola a todos! Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios en mi primera historia, no pensaba que iba a tener tanto éxito.

Aquí os presento mi segunda historia, es un ToraYuuka, una pareja un poco rara ya que se llevan unos añitos de diferencia (me parece que son 4) por esa razón casi no le gusta a nadie, pero espero que al menos le deis una oportunidad.

Título: "Algo Contigo"

**Aclaraciones:**

En mi historia Toramaru tiene 17 años y Yuuka 16.

Está inspirada en la canción de Rosario Flores llamada "Algo Contigo".

Está narrada casi completamente por Yuuka Gouenji.

Enjoy!

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo te conocí, fue cuando ganasteis el FFI y fui a recibiros al aeropuerto ya que no había convencido a mi padre para que me dejara ir a animaros en el partido final contra los **Pequeños****Gigantes.**

Después del FFI tus visitas a mi casa se hicieron muy frecuentes porque tu madre se había vuelto a casar y casualmente lo hizo con nuestro vecino de la casa de enfrente, el Señor Minamoto.

Gracias a estas visitas congeniamos más, por consiguiente, aparecieron gustos, aficiones, e incluso, un deseo común: convertirnos en los delanteros estrella del equipo de la Secundaria Raimon cuando yo entrara en ella.

Creo que empezaste a gustarme unos pocos meses después de comenzar la secundaria, ya que comencé a sentirme muy rara cuando estaba cerca de ti, sobre todo cuando me abrazabas cuando necesitaba apoyo o simplemente como saludo, ya que el corazón me latía demasiado rápido y temía que lo pudieras escuchar o también cuando me hablabas porque deseaba tus labios de una manera loca.

Aún no me veo con fuerzas de decirte lo que yo siento por ti, porque tengo muchísimo miedo de que no me correspondas y pueda perder tu valiosa amistad que he atesorado desde hace varios años.

No pierdo la esperanza ya que dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar, te confieso que aunque pueda parecer un desatino, esperaré todo lo que haga falta, ya que noquisiera yo morirme sin tener**… ****algo****contigo.**

Autor POV

Al terminar de escribir, Yuuka levantó la vista de su precioso diario decorado con pegatinas de caritas sonrientes y dejó su bolígrafo encima de la gran mesa que tenía ella en su habitación.

Luego de levantó sigilosamente de su cómodo sillón color crema en el cual llevaba sentada casi una hora, se acercó lentamente a su cama en la cual estaba dormido aquel chico con cabello negro azulado del cual llevaba escribiendo un buen rato, cuando llegó allí, se metió en ella ya que eran las dos de la mañana y tenía mucho sueño.

-¿Quién pudiera pensar que cinco años después de que nos conociéramos sería algo más que una simple amiga tuya? - susurró Yuuka mientras le daba un suave beso en sus labios antes de dormirse abrazada a su pecho.

¡Piiip, Piip, Piip – vestida como un árbitro de fútbol- Final de la Historia! (Creo que tengo que currarme más las despedidas… TT).

Por cada rewiew que enviéis, el personaje que os parezca más guapo o guapa de Inazuma Eleven, él o ella irá hoy por la noche a vuestra casa a daros un beso de buenas noches.

No sé si os habéis enterado, de todas formas, os lo pongo igual, y si no lo sabíais ahora ya lo hacéis jaja: El 13 de Octubre, se confirmó que Fuyuka será la mujer de Endou en el juego de Inazuma Eleven Dark. Aún hay otro juego más, llamado Inazuma Eleven Shine y, ahí, puede que por fin haya Endaki, pero visto como son de cabritos (por no decir una palabra más fuerte que también empieza por c…), fijo que le ponen casado con Touko, con Haruna , con Rika o incluso con alguna chica desconocida.

También os aviso de otra cosa, la semana que viene tengo 6 exámenes, no me podré conectar todos los días, entonces si enviáis rewiews a partir del Lunes por la mañana tardaré un poco en contestaros, seguramente no lo haré hasta el próximo Viernes por la noche.

Para compensaros, intentaré tener otra historia preparada para el 30 de Octubre, a ver si lo doy conseguido.

Saludos y buenas noches

3,2, 1… ¢®¡$ se vaaa!


End file.
